callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Riese/Trivia
Trivia *This map is based on a real top-secret German research facility in Poland, also called Der Riese. The real Der Riese was almost completely underground, and it was the alleged site of development for one of the Nazis' wunderwaffe (wonder weapon), Die Glocke. The exact purpose for Die Glocke is unknown, but some theories include antigravity, teleportation, and time travel (the antigravity theory is supported by a concrete test rig near the Der Riese site, exactly like the easter egg Fly Trap around in the game map). *In the animal testing lab, on the blackboard, a note says "Edward I know it was you" * Once you activate the flytrap you can hear Sam saying "I want to play a game. lets play hide and seek." Once you find and shoot two teddy bears and a monkey bomb, she'll tell the player "You win. GAME OVER!" * In the animal testing lab on the billboard behind the mystery box spawn point is a picture of Kino Der Toten, showing the stage where the teleporter is, only this time it's covered by a sheet. It is believed that Dr. Maxis was planning on showing the experiments of to military officials. **When heading into the building with Teleporter C, there is a billboard on the wall to the right. There are several pictures, one of which shows Call of the Dead. You can see the lighthouse and part of the ship. *Across from the open double doors leading to Teleporter A, there is a large blood splatter on the wall that looks like it is actually made of two; one big and one small. It can easily be presumed that these splatters are all that remain of Ludwig Maxis and Samantha Maxis. *In the room with Quick Revive above the barricade one can see a sign that says L. Maxis M.D. Office and in that same window there is another book in the corner. *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Hangar while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power is off. *Unlockable intel in'' Call of Duty: Black Ops'' states that a cousin of Lev Kravchenko took part in a massacre at Der Reise. Intel also states that the massacre resulted in a standoff with American troops; it is possible that American troops passing by witnessed the Soviets murdering unarmed 'civilians' (the zombies) and tried to stop them. *Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired, except for the M2 Flamethrower, Panzerschreck, M1911 and the M1 Garand's Grenade Launcher. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombie heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *The zombies appear dirtier and more corpse-like than previous zombies. *Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. *Edward Richtofen worked at Der Riese. *This is the only map where the Holy Pistol can be used without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch Machine (named the C-3000 b1atc35). However, this is less powerful than the Holy Pistol. *In the room with the Bowie Knife there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk, there is a window to the left with flashing blue that can be seen through the barrier. *On the power switch, there is an arm just like the one from Verrückt. *In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSh-41, Richtofen uses an STG-44, MP-40, and an MG42, while Takeo uses a Type 100. *When playing on this level, one's Xbox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' *When the M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. *In the bottom left corner of the map of Der Riese that appears while the game is loading, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. However, these features do not return in the Black ops edition of the map. *There is a staircase marked which does not appear in game, next to the Juggernog stairs and the balcony. *Interestingly enough, the timer that appears when a teleporter link is initiated will always count down from 30 seconds - despite the announcer stating that "25 seconds to link to the mainframe". This is because that by time the announcer gets to the time in his announcement it's down to 25. *There was going to be a perk-a-cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. *On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It may be a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa, and in various locations in Kino der Toten). *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can be seen that the upper half of the body does not exist. *In the room where there is 1 brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, the seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know." *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *When carrying only the Pack-a-Punched M1911, the player will receive a second, standard, M1911. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, referring to the Element 115. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks. Most lead to hidden notes, while some have yet to be discovered. They may also be where the perk-a-colas were supposed to spawn. If one looks at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that Treyarch changed the map design at the last minute along with removing the Amm-O-Matic. This is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing one is in what appears to be an unfinished room. *The characters are fighting to clear Der Riese, not to survive like the other Zombie maps. *If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near the power generator. *A woman crying can be heard from the Balcony overlooking the power switch near Teleporter C. Other voices and noises can also be heard, but only if there are no nearby Zombies. *Note that inside the Automobile Garage looking around, there really is not a way for an "automobile" to get inside. There is a large garage door to the rear of it, but the furnace blocks any means to an actual automobile entering. *Standing on top of the Mystery Box in it's first spawn point, the player can slightly hear music playing. The reason why music is heard, has not yet been confirmed. *Through a window, near the hanging man's building, there is a message in a doorway reading: "Teddy is a liar", which may be referencing Edward, since "Teddy" and "Eddy" are both similar. *Also, if one mods out, the player will see the message "Eddy is the biggest liar". On the Der Riese map, there appears to be a bulb from the Wunderwaffe. Probably because Der Riese is where the Wunderwaffe was created, and if you go to the power room where the random box first spawns, then turn to the door where you open to find the Bowie Knife, look up at the roof visible. If you look up at the door that glass roof looks like the glass on the top of the Wunderwaffle. *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity and power will be yours." If the player connects all three teleporters they will unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *The player will keep the Bowie Knife upon dying and respawning. *A dog can be heard whimpering near Teleporter B. *If the player listens carefully, it is possible to hear what sounds like an air raid siren. *It is possible to get stuck in the doorway (The one that costs 1250 points to open) that leads to the catwalk. Sprint jump out of the catwalk window and go prone while landing right next to the door opening on the right side (Doing a 360 in mid air will probably help). And as a result, the player will be stuck if done correctly. Zombies and Hellhounds can still see and attack the player, so this being stuck position is not so good. *In the Black Ops Terminal, if one puts CAT DERRIESE1.PIC a concept art of Der Riese will be shown (seen from the Animal Test Laboratory). It Looks a lot more bloodier and scarier than in-game. *It seems that the group is trying to clear Der Reise. *At about 1:53 in the trailer, you faintly hear a little girl say, "Want to play a game?" It is very faint. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia Category:Der Riese